As part of studies aimed at improving the methodology for hollow fiber cell culture and investigating the response of cultured cells to pharmacologic agents, instrumentation systems are being developed for measuring relevant culture parameters. Instrumentation has been developed for monitoring the rate of oxygen consumption using a Clark-type amperometric oxygen electrode. Development of an electrode for monitoring the extracellular oxygen partial pressure is continuing. Subsequent parameters to be investigated are pH and carbon dioxide partial pressure.